Torn
by Kate Uchiha
Summary: "Kate! Stop this!" He yelled, blocking another attack, that came from her. "What, Riku? Stop? Did you stop? You ruined her! She's gone!" She yelled, tears coming from her eyes. OC's in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_A story, that tells __what love can cost, dying is an opinion._

_Riku and Sora are ordered to go to Disney Castle, and take their Mark of mastery exams, planning to save Ven, Terra and Aqua after that. _

_Somewhere else, Maleficent is making plans for her revenge, with the help of her apprentices. But something happens, and Kate, the girl Maleficent takes as a daughter, escapes. Her power was hid by the witch for so many years. _

_For details, just read the story :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Torn<strong>

"Ben?" Her weak whisper, flew in the darkness. Kate felt his hand stroking her cheek. "I have an important meeting with Maleficent." He sighted, and kissed the hand, that the weak girl lazily stroke his shoulder with. "You have to rest, that battle almost got you killed." He bent over her, and kissed her neck gently. "You promise it won't take long?" She whispered, though she expected that she had more strength at least to talk. "I promise." He smiled, and kissed her wrists one more time. She watched, as her love vanished in the darkness.

"Kate… I'm sorry." Ben whispered, before he opened the huge door to Maleficent's office.

It had been hours. And he didn't come back. She looked around, and saw his leather back, he never left on a mission without. She chuckled, and with the little energy she had, she stood up, heading for the halls.

* * *

><p>"You tried to betray us! You tried to go on that Sora brat and his lackeys! You were my best apprentice, Ben!" Maleficent yelled. "You were going to take Kate too!" She slammed her fist in the desk.<p>

Ben looked at her, anger filling his mind. "And for how long, Maleficent? For how long were you going to keep her a secret?" He yelled at her. "She wields the keyblade! The is no way you can use her, like you tried to, with Riku!" He yelled again. "She is my daughter!" She screamed. "You can't, you won't do this! I won't take her away!" She hissed. "We'll see about that." He whispered.

"Storm! Take him down!" The witch yelled, and her gaze fell on a boy, with black hair, and stunning deep blue eyes. "As you say, my lady." He said, and take a step forward, summoning his blade. "Storm, you will never have her." Ben said, as he summoned his blade too. "We'll see about that." Storm smirked, and attacked him.

The fight was terrible. Blood, exhaustion, and fatal mistakes. Ben almost won, but the witch, cast a spell on him, and as Ben, was frozen, Storm finished him. This was the end. Maleficent's number one apprentice, was dead, with her help. But little did they know, Kate was watching, from the half opened door, helpless, because her exhaustion. Tears were running down her face, she saw her boyfriend, being slaughtered by her teammate.

"What about Kate?" Storm asked, as he watched the Heartless ruining Ben's body. "She is weak, that would kill her. We will tell her, one of the keyblade's chosen one killed him." Maleficent sighted, as she sat on her chair. "Don't you have a mission? Go!" She yelled. "Fine." Storm hissed, and went to the door. He left without even thinking, that Kate was hiding, behind a statue, scared to death.

* * *

><p>When she had a chance, she ran to her room. She ran and ran, her tears running down. Why did the woman who took her as her own child, did something like that. she killed her daughter's only love. Only joy, of living.<p>

She felt her heart aching. She felt her bruises, burn.

She opened the door, ran to her dresser and grabbed as much as clothes she could carry.

While trying to pack, it hit her. The bag. She opened it, and found a letter, with Ben's handwriting.

She gulped, staring at the white envelope.

Kate opened it, and started reading.

_Kate, _

_If you read this, than I'm sorry... I didn't want this to happen, not like that. _

_Maleficent might want to confuse you, trying to manipulate you, by telling I ran away, or was killed by one of the keyblade's chosen one. _

_Listen to me, r__un away. Go far away, form this witch. Go to Disney Castle, search for the King. He knows everything. He will take you, protect you. _

_Please do this, because in the end, that witch will use you, and the results will be fatal. She is a puppet of the Heartless. Don't be one too._

_I love you, princess._

_Ben._

Tears.

They were strange. She cried, for the first time in years. 10 to be exact. "Ben…" She stuttered. She understood, her clothes were her smallest problem. She didn't have any energy left, so she opened a portal, and left with only her clothes on, and Ben's bag. No hesitation, no happiness, no nostalgia, just sorrow.

* * *

><p>The Castle was incredible today. Of course, Sora and Riku performed excellent on the exam. Sora was grinning like an idiot, but a sweet one, and Riku, well he was silent. He was scared before. Yes, scared. He thought, he couldn't control the darkness inside him, but he undervalued himself. He didn't need a blindfold, he didn't need to be scared.<p>

While everyone were having fun, the King, was walking around, mostly in circles, which caught Riku's attention. The King looked like he was waiting for someone. He was nervous, sighting in a period of a minute.

"Your Majesty?" Riku's voice, surprised The King. Mickey looked at him, his look, warm and happy again. "Yes, Riku?" He said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Is something wrong?" Riku asked, as taking step forward toward the King. "I…" He hesitated what to say. "No, nothing." Mickey said surprisingly calm. "I need to, I need to go in my office. I will be right back." He said, and left, before Riku could say a word.

* * *

><p>Mickey closed the doors behind him. He didn't want to be watched. "Your… Majesty." He heard a voice, and turned around. And there she was. The girl, he wanted to save for so long. But why was she alone? "Kate? You made it!" He walked faster to her. When he got closer, he stopped and looked at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but he could see many bruises all over her arms, and legs. She was bleeding. "Wait you are… Where is-"<p>

"Dead." She said without any emotion. This was hard for her to act. She was perfect at acting, but not now.

Mickey widened eyes. "But who…"

"Maleficent." She interrupted again. Again with the short answers. Like she was a soldier.

"What about Storm?" He asked. "He…selfish bastard." She whispered. For the first time in months, Mickey didn't know what to say. She was so vulnerable now. "Your Majesty, the Queen was looking for…" Riku began to say, but stopped, when he saw her.

"Kate?" He said, which was very difficult to him, for an unknown reason. The last time he saw her, he defeated her, controlled by the power of Ansem, well, Xehanort's Heartless.

"No one said, he was going to be here." She said, her words coming out, hurting him like poison.

"Kate, you have to rest. We will talk later." The king said, and looked at her now red, with rage face.

"No one…said…" She lost her balance, and collapsed on the floor.

"Kate!" Mickey and Riku yelled in one. "Riku! Take her in your room. I'll look for Donald." Mickey said, and ran to the garden.

"Shit." Riku whispered, and lifted her body, gently. He walked to his room, as fast as he could, not loosing balance. How he hoped she would be ok. It wasn't normal to faint out of nowhere. He didn't know, if she could wake up later.

And yes, Riku was freaking out.

_Flashback~_

_She ran to him, screaming, shaking, trying to hit him, with her sword. "Kate! Stop this!" He yelled, blocking another attack, that came from her. "What, Riku? Stop? Did you stop? You ruined her! She's gone!" She yelled, tears coming from her eyes. She was desperately trying to hit him, but she was too weak. _

_Having nothing to eat, or a shelter, wasn't very good. She was like that for two days now. Trying to find the witch, she called mother. After she was told that Maleficent is gone, and they had to search for a way, she left immediately. She knew, Riku was involved. _

_Of course, she barely recognized him at first. _

_Long silver hair, longer that before, taller, stronger body, covered in black coat, and finally, the eyes, strong aqua eyes, hid behind a blindfold. Why?_

"_Traitor!" She screamed, desperation in her voice now. She ran toward him, again, and prepared for another try._

_No luck._

_He blocked again, and that pushed her away. Falling on the ground, too exhausted, she didn't have strength for nothing. "Tra…itor…" She whispered, for one last time, and embraced the darkness, hoping this would be the end._

But it wasn't. He helped her, found Ben, and left without a word.

Concern. Love.

He didn't want to think about those emotions, when he looked at her. More like, he felt he wasn't allowed.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours.<strong>

It had been 5 hours.

Donald, checked her, cleaned her wounds, and left Riku an elixir, for safe keeping.

"She will… sleep for awhile, but I don't know how long. Her body suffered trough big shock, and stress, that helped, It may take from couple hours, to 1 or 2 days." Donald closed his eyes, and sighted. "If she wakes up, be sure to call me, okay?" The magician smiled, and Riku nodded.

"The main problem will be the wound on the collarbone, and abdomen. The wound on the collarbone, has some kind of poison, I gave her the antidote, but the process is painful, and will have to take awhile, to be cured."

"Right." Riku said, and waved Donald.

He asked where the King was, but Sora only said, that he locked himself in the library.

Well, yes, understandable. Ben was the best of Maleficent's workers, also Mickey's friend.

The King didn't expect, that the witch would kill on of her most trusted ones.

* * *

><p>He was furious.<p>

Storm ran through the hallways, looking for her. He didn't find the girl, anywhere. After running trough the whole castle, his anger became even bigger, of the thought that she was everything.

He pushed the doors, and walked in, growling.

"What's the big idea, pal?" Pete frowned, but Storm, just pushed him with a wave of darkness. He was good at magic, and he knew that.

"What's wrong now, Storm?" Maleficent closed eyes, frowning, and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong? Really? Don't tell me you didn't know, that she is… GONE!" He yelled, and the witch widened her eyes, in surprise. "What?" She yelled, and her deadly voice filled the large room.

He looked at her, his face flushed with anger. "You told me, she wouldn't know! I had your word!" He yelled, and she sighted.

"We'll find her." She said, calmly, and looked at Pete. "And you better do something about that bastard, Sora, and his lackeys, this is your last chance." She hissed, and made a sign, tat told Pete to leave.

"You better have a plan." He said, and she smirked. "I always have one."

* * *

><p>He didn't feel the sleep taking him over. The last thin he remembered, was sitting in the same chair, in which he sat for the last 9 hours. But, he was sure to wake up, when he heard her screams.<p>

She screamed. The pain was big. The poison was extracting, and she wanted to die, that to wait to be cured. She looked around, biting her lip, tears falling from her eyes, and saw the same silver haired, freaking out.

She felt her hands being grabbed by him.

"Look at me, calm down!" He said as calmly as he could. "Donald!" He yelled, hoping the duck was somewhere near. He didn't want to leave her alone.

He saw her, sweating. She had a fever.

She was sick.

She was hurt.

"I'm here." Donald said, and pushed Riku, out of the room.

What Donald did to her, he had no idea.

But he knew something for sure-

He was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't feel my hand. <strong>**xD**

**My first KH story. Riku was my first video game crush xD Kate belongs to me. Oh yeah, Ben and Storm too. Nothing else.**

**Hope you like it, really do hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

_He saw her, sweating. She had a fever._

_She was sick._

_She was hurt._

_"I'm here." Donald said, and pushed Riku, out of the room._

_What Donald did to her, he had no idea._

_But he knew something for sure-_

_He was scared._

**Torn**

It's been a week now and Kate was getting better. Her wounds were healing, she wasn't hurt anymore.

Well, physically, she wasn't. But that couldn't be said for her emotions, or heart. She had lost her best friend and lover in one day, by the hand of the person she could call mother.

Riku would ask her how she was, if she wanted something. Without luck.

She wouldn't say a word to anyone.

"Riku, Sora?" The King found them in the garden. Sora jumped from the tree he was sitting on, and Riku just stood up.

The King smiled. "I have a little mission for you. I need you to go to master Yen Sid. What happened to Kate and Ben, wasn't planned. But you have to finish your Mark of Mastery exam. I'm sure she'll be better, once you get home." Mickey said, and Riku nodded.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but... we can't leave her, I mean... Maleficent's probably after her and..." Riku grabbed his shoulder, and Sora stopped. "Kate will be fine under Mickey's watch. You and I need to finish this. Ok?" Riku said, and Sora looked at him. "But..." Sora tried to convince them, but when he realized, he wouldn't convince anyone, he stopped.

"You leave as soon as you are ready." The King said, and continued his morning walk to the town.

When they lost the King from sight, Sora frowned at his best friend.

"Friends come first, I thought you should know this." He said, and walked pass him, hands in pockets, head held down.

Kate heard knocking on her door, but didn't reply. After a moment a small head with big round ears, peeked through the half opened door.

Kate sighted, and looked at her. "This is your castle, no need to knock, Queen Minnie." She said, and returned her gaze directed to the garden.

The Queen smiled weakly, and walked slowly to her. "How are you feeling, Kate?" She asked, and looked too towards the garden.

"Been better." She answered calmly.

"Are you hurt?"

"Depends." She looked at the Queen. "What do you mean buy 'Hurt', your Majesty?"

"Oh, Kate." She whispered, and exited the room. _'If only this child hadn't be found by Maleficent, but us...'_"Oh my, when will this evil stop?" Minnie sighted and walked away somewhere in the castle.

Kate continued to look through the window. She had watched the two of them the whole morning. First they were sparring, after that they had a break, and then they fought more, until they collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

Now only Riku was there, laying on the grass, eyes closed. Sora went in the castle after they talked with the King.

"Weird people." She muttered, and tried to get some sleep.

"Everything ready?" Riku got on the ship, and checked the controls. "I think. Engine's full, the ship is in its best state, we shouldn't have a problem on our way." Sora said, and closed the door.

"Okay, little chipmunks, we're ready." Riku chuckled, and placed his seat belt around his chest. "Don't push your luck pretty boy." Dale hissed, and Sora laughed. "We'll keep in touch, if you need somethin'. Have a great flight!" Chip said, and the ship's engine started.

"Where are they going?" Kate asked the King, causing him to look at her with widen eyes. "Why are you here? You can't get out of bed!" Mickey raised his voice, and Kate just looked at him bored. "I am now, aren't I?" She looked at the empty space, where the ship was.

"They need to finish their exam." The King smiled at her. "The fact, that you are up, means you are feeling better."

"Just got tired of that bed."

"I'm sure you are, Kate." The King chuckled.

Storm was walking around, his breathing louder, gritted teeth. A normal person could say, he was angry or in pain.

He wasn't in pain, that's for sure. For the angry part, he wasn't. Nothing close to this.

He was furious.

Maleficent did nothing and that was, what was bothering him. Wasn't she doing anything to bring her back? Wasn't she thinking of a plan? She was rather calm. Too calm. That annoyed him.

"Maleficent?" He saw her fading away. Where was she going? "I've had enough of those games, damnit!" He yelled and smacked the first thing his eyes saw.

"Riku! Focus!" Sora yelled at him, after a Heatless almost scratched him.

First faze of the exam, fight Heartless without using darkness. The room was crowded with those creatures.

"Sora, duck!" Riku shouted, and killed the little scum, who tried to attack his friend.

"Thanks." Sora said, after killing another one. "When will this end?" He yelled annoyed, killing another, and another. One by one, the vanished.

The two of them collapsed on the floor, exhausted. "You, should, say, those things more..." Riku panted. Sora laughed weakly.

"Well done, boys." Yen Sid smirked when he saw them. "You've completed the first faze." The boys grinned victoriously. "Tomorrow, the two of you will fight each other. Better rest now." The old wizard said, and walked away.

"What? No ice cream, for the well done job?" Sora laughed, and helped Riku, to stand up.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku said quietly at his best friend. Sora turned around showing a large grin. Riku chuckled. "What do you think, will we..." He started, but Sora cut him off. "Yes, we will! We better. I wasn't fighting for how long, for nothing!" He smiled. "Remember, there are no winners. Only us."

"Yeah." Riku smiled.

"King Mickey." Kate opened the doors to the library. "You've asked for me?" She asked, and The King nodded. "Yes, Kate. I need to ask you something. Have a seat." He pointed the chair in front of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking around. "Before, Ben told me that you had a keyblade too." Mickey said, and she nodded. "Can I see it?" He asked. "Sure, I guess." She said and reached her arm in the air. Soon a beautiful silver keyblade, with pearl white wings at the top, appeared.

Mickey smiled.

"Did Maleficent asked you to do something with it?" Kate jerked her head as a no. "Not even when Riku was with you?"

"I rarely saw him. He was so obsessed with power, and finding that girl's heart... It was creeping me out. Maleficent rarely put us in missions together. "

"Really?" The King muttered. "I have to tell you our plans." He said, and she nodded again. "I see you are feeling better now, so when Sora and Riku return tomorrow, the day after that I'll send you to Traverse Town, with Leon and the others. There, your journey starts. You know what to do, right?"

"Yep, capture Xehanort and Maleficent." She said and The King nodded.

"If there is anything to talk about, we're all here." He smiled and Kate blinked. "Kate, you have to trust us, ok?" He asked, and Kate looked at him.

Why was he so friendly?

"Fine." She said, and the King grinned.

"Fine, I heard you were a fan of books?" The King stood from his chair and walked around the shelves. "Yes, who told you that?" Kate narrowed eyes.

The King turned around to face her. "Riku did." He smiled and Kate bit her lip.

She remembered, how many times he found her fallen asleep in the library, with book in hand and another two or three placed on the desk, ready for reading.

When he'd ask her, why does she read so much instead of training, she'd say, that she was training up there, in her head.

Her imagination was the only thing that kept her safe, before she met Ben.

_"Hn. Good one." He smirked and she arched a brow. _

_"Wow." She chuckled, and he turned his head, to look at her. "You are a normal person after all." She said, jaw dropped, causing him to chuckle. _

_"Yeah, It's shocking at times." He smiled softly. "Maleficent sent me to look for your boyfriend." He said and she blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" She tried to look calm, but Riku laughed more. "Sure he's not." He said and walked away, leaving her alone in the library. _

The next day, Ben and Kate became a couple.

"The library is at your disposal. Feel free to come every time."

"Aren't you going to use it?" She asked arching a brow. He smiled. "No, I'm going away with Donald and Goofy this time." He said and Kate remained serious. "Where to?"

The King looked at her, seriousness and a bit of hope in his eyes. "To find someone important." He said and she nodded.

"We'll keep in touch, oh and..." The King scratched his head nervously. "Will you help the Restoration committee for some time. Just a week. " He chuckled and looked at her. "I'm sure Sora and Riku have some interesting memories there." He said and she smiled.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem Your Majesty." She said and he laughed. "It makes me look old. Call me Mickey sometimes." He said and she nodded.

"Remember, there are no winners. This is the last level of the exam. Fight wisely." Yen Sid said and sat on his chair.

Sora and Riku nodded.

"Now, fight." The old wizard said and the two best friends started their duel.

"Focus Riku, it's now or never." Sora said and Riku nodded.

Sora ran to Riku, in attacking position, keyblade held high in the air. Riku blocked the attack and jumped backwards to get some distance.

Sora attacked again and Riku blocked again. This time he didn't step back, but attacked his friend too.

Sora blocked and the two tried to break the block, their weapons crossed, gazes locked with the other one's.

Finally, Riku broke the block and made his friend loose his balance for a second. Sora grinned. "Good one." He whispered and attacked again.

Yen Sid was watching everything. He saw every look, every smirk. He couldn't help, but think of his own students back then. That brought sadness and regret.

_"Eraqus!" Yen Sid yelled at his young student. "What did I say about using magic? You could've drown the whole castle. Just look at Xehanort! He cleaned everything with his two hands, why didn't you?" The wizard sighted and his student frowned. _

_"It's always the perfect Xehanort." He muttered and walked away._

_"Nice one, lazy bum." Xehanort chuckled and continued to clean the water pool in the hallway, caused by Eraqus' magic. _

He always thought, Eraqus would be in Xehanort's place. He was ashamed as a teacher. He was awful towards the young boy.

He lost his students. One to the darkness and one, killed by the hand of the boy he felt like a son.

'It's up to you boys, to find them.' He thought and continued to watch the battle.

Riku pinned Sora to the nearby wall and applied the keyblade to his throat. Yen Sid smirked. "Great job. You are now, Masters of the Keyblades." He said and Riku helped Sora to stand up.

"That looked gay, just so you know." Sora muttered, causing Riku to look at him. "What?" Riku blinked.

"Pinning someone to a wall. I thought you would rape me or something." Sora said and Riku smacked his head, annoyed. "In denial, huh?" Sora laughed and Riku glared.

"Now, boys. Your new journey is maybe your last with Xehanort, and we have to make it the last one. Watch out, protect yourselves and your friends." Yen Sid said and the boys nodded. "Now, go." He chuckled and the boys blinked. "Oh yeah." Sora muttered and the boys ran to their ship.

"Those boys..." The old man chuckled and watched them fly off. "They will make great masters Eraqus, Terra, Ventus and Aqua hadn't made a mistake at all." He chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is. Sorry for the wait.<strong>


End file.
